


Cathexis

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Light Angst, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: After Zitao leaves, Sehun struggles to feel. Jongdae decides to help, and Junmyeon intervenes.





	Cathexis

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 9: **knifeplay** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)
> 
> Warnings for explicit sex, including oral sex, a lopsided threesome, D/s dynamics, and sadomasochism including knifeplay, blood play, and pain kink, all after drinking, with poor/offscreen aftercare & hygiene.  
> Please let me know if I missed any tags!

Yifan-ge was gone. Han-ge too. And now fucking Zitao. Tao. His Taozi. Their combined absence was pressing on Sehun, heavy but formless. He couldn’t even touch the edges of the emptiness, much less fill it.

Sehun had returned to his and Junmyeon’s room alone after they’d all run themselves flat practicing their new concert choreographies--reworked for nine--for hours. The good thing about the practice room was the illusion of a full space, the multiplied movement letting Sehun’s mind ignore the holes. He didn’t really know but he guessed the gaps weren’t actually as visible as they felt. 

Sehun sat down on the edge of his bed and folded himself over, grabbing his ankles and pressing his knees into his eye sockets. He could feel his pulse behind his eyes. He wondered if that was normal.

‘Sehun-ah, hyung’s here to help,’ came a voice, startling Sehun into sitting up. Jongdae was leaning against the door holding a bag from the convenience store down the street. Grinning, he pulled out one of the bottles of soju and a bag of chips. Sehun frowned, knowing it would taste like grapefruit-flavored paint thinner but also that it would make him unable to think of anything else.

Sehun rolled his eyes but started making space on the nightstand, and Jongdae smiled as he fished the contents out of the bag.

When Junmyeon got back to the room about an hour later, he stopped in the doorway with his hand still on the knob. Jongdae was sitting upright on the bed, shirt on but jeans off, and he smiled at Junmyeon when he entered, giving his leader his full attention as if he wasn't choking their maknae on his hard on.

‘What the fuck Jongdae?’ Junmyeon spit. Sehun was naked on his knees on the thin carpet and gripping Jongdae’s bare thighs, eyes wide and watching Junmyeon, which was all be could do with Jongdae's fist in his hair, holding his head down and little pink lips around the base of his thick cock.

Jongdae shot Junmyeon a smug look then drew his free hand across Sehun's shoulder blade, making a short, shallow slice. Sehun trembled and keened around the dick in his mouth, and Jongdae’s hips twitched in response. 

Junmyeon’s eyes widened in alarm. 

‘What the fuck are you doing to him?’ he hissed, blinking rapidly and finally noticing the blade between Jongdae’s fingers and all the little cuts on Sehun's skin. Junmyeon paused to really look at their maknae, pretty red trails of blood slipping down his back and ribs, curving around his obliques, sluggishly leaking.

‘Not _to_ him,’ Jongdae said breathily as he scratched through Sehun’s hair and pushed his head down further. Sehun keened and tightened his grip on Jongdae’s legs. ‘ _For_ him,’ Jongdae corrected. His tone was light but knowing as he held eye contact with Junmyeon and rocked his hips, nudging his cock farther into the wet heat and bringing the center of Sehun’s universe back where it should be.

‘He likes being used like this,’ Jongdae continued, curling his fingertips and tugging at the cuts in Sehun's back. The action released bright red blood rolling down the pale, smooth skin while Sehun's throat rippled around Jongdae's cock with a moan and a gurgle. ‘I know you know how good his mouth feels, hyung,’ Jongdae laughed, voice low and strained and fucking turned on. ‘Now if you’re not going to join us, get the fuck out. I’ll come get you when we’re done.’ Jongdae looked up and met Junmyeon’s eyes, cold and challenging.

Junmyeon felt like he’d already lost control whatever this was, had been feeling that way in general for a while now really. 

‘No, _you_ get the fuck out!’ Junmyeon spit as he reached out for Jongdae’s arm, who jerked it away just in time to avoid being yanked to the floor. Sehun finally pulled his mouth off Jongdae’s dick and looked back and forth between his hyungs.

‘Shut up, hyung, please’ he grumbled, sitting back on his heels, face twisting into a frown. He turned back toward Jongdae, and buried his face in Jongdae’s groin, absently rubbing one of the cuts on his abdomen.

‘You can't give him what he needs right now hyung,’ Jongdae said, cock starting to soften but a hand petting through Sehun’s hair again.

‘What the fuck does that mean?’ Junmyeon snapped.

‘Pain,’ Sehun said, voice muffled into Jongdae’s body but the words clear nonetheless. Junmyeon stared at him, confused and concerned but Jongdae smiled down knowingly. ‘You can't hurt me,’ Sehun continued, staring at the floor. ‘It's too much to ask of you, _from_ you. But Chen-hyung can. He knows.’

Sehun sounded so desperate but full of conviction, like he wanted Junmyeon to understand but decided it wasn’t worth explaining. 

It was crushing.

‘He needs the pain because it’s the only thing he can feel,’ Jongdae said, his voice rough and low like it was first thing in the morning. ‘Everything in his life has gone to shit and like it or not, I’m giving him what he needs right now. You can’t do it because you’re too absorbed in your own hurt and you still treat him like a child, even though you’re supposed to be his leader, his hyung.’ He paused. ‘Be mad at me all you want, I’m right and you know it. He needs this,’ Jongdae continued, before finally looking up at Junmyeon. ‘So, are you going to help take care of your baby?’

Eventually, Sehun was able to lose himself in the rhythm and sensations of having his leader on top of him again, panting and clenching and sweating as Junmyeon fucked his love and affection over and over into Sehun’s needy body. The distraction worked well enough that he’d forgotten Jongdae’s heavy but ancillary presence as Junmyeon rode out his orgasm, cock still buried deep and twitching in Sehun’s ass.

‘Well done, hyung,’ Jongdae directed, his eyes flicking to Sehun's still-hard and leaking cock and his sweaty, flushed face. Their eyes met, and Sehun snapped his panting mouth shut. 

Junmyeon gently pulled out, dropping a kiss to Sehun’s lips, then one of the cuts on his chest and another on his side before slipping his tongue up Sehun's erection. 

‘Fuck,’ Sehun hissed, slender hips jerking as he fisted the sheets, desperate to come. Desperate to feel something and nothing. Junmyeon slowly lay down next to him and reached to tangle their fingers together. 

But Jongdae had other ideas. ‘Up Sehunnie,’ he said, face set but calm as he grabbed Sehun’s wrists and tugged him up and over Junmyeon. ‘On top of hyung.’ The bed dipped with Jongdae’s weight as he manhandled a long, shaky Sehun over top of Junmyeon, chest to chest. Sehun smiled and settled himself, putting his used, leaking ass on display.

Junmyeon looked up at Sehun, _his_ Sehun, looking frustrated and wrecked and fucking gorgeous. Junmyeon cupped his cheek with one hand and leaned up for a soft kiss, and moved his other toward the boy's throbbing dick, eager to feel it in his hand, hot and hard, long and dripping.

‘Not yet,’ Jongdae said, sharp and firm. Sehun whined but stopped when Jongdae pushed his head down, pressing his face against Junmyeon’s chest and ear to his heart.

‘Keep him still for me,’ Jongdae purred, pressing Junmyeon's hands to Sehun's hips, pleased when they gripped automatically and Junmyeon pressed a kiss to the top of Sehun’s hair. Sehun gripped the bedding with a fist and curled the other hand over Junmyeon's shoulder. Jongdae jerked his cock a couple times then pushed the fat head against Sehun's well-used hole, practically snarling as Junmyeon's come slicked the way and oozed out around him, dribbling down Sehun's taint and over his balls.

‘That’s right.’ Jongdae grunted in approval as tight heat surrounded him and Sehun cried out softly, pressing his fingers into Junmyeon's skin. ‘Shhhh, it’s my turn.’

Sehun whined, listening to Junmyeon's heart beat as Jongdae split him open with a single, slow thrust. Junmyeon held Sehun’s hips steady, forcing him to take it while whispering soothing things in to his ear. Even though he’d already been fucked, Jongdae was thicker, wider, and Sehun savored the burn. He whined pathetically as his cock throbbed and rim stretched, but all the feelings were products of his body, not his head or his heart.

Jongdae reached for the blade on the nightstand and tilted his hips, burying his cock inside Sehun as deep as it would go. Then holding his breath he sliced two long cuts beside Sehun's spine, drops of blood gathering as he circled his hips with a long groan of satisfaction, savoring the clench of the body around him.

Sehun wailed and Junmyeon’s cock throbbed, so he cupped the back of Sehun's neck and pulled him down for another kiss, wetter and messier than before. Junmyeon broke the kiss long enough to moan, ‘Take care of him Jongdae-ah.’

‘Yeah, gonna fuck hyung’s come back into you,’ Jongdae grit out. He set the blade down then began pounding Sehun harder, deeper, snapping his hips against Sehun’s ass, his eyes half-closed but focused as he ran his fingers across Sehun’s skin, dragging the lines of wet new blood into raw, red smears. He let go of Sehun’s shoulder to grab a fistful of his hair, jerking his head up and away from Junmyeon, never slowing his thrusts. Still pounding into Sehun, Jongdae brought his other hand up to his mouth and licked Sehun’s blood off of his fingers.

Jongdae leaned past Sehun's shoulder to psuh a bloody finger to Junmyeon's mouth, smudging it across his lips. Junmyeon's eyes went wide but he opened his mouth and wrapped his tongue around Jongdae’s finger, nibbling the skin. 

‘Good,’ Jongdae breathed. It was like his finger was connected directly to his cock--every lick and suck and nip of Junmyeon’s mouth made Jongdae’s dick twitch and balls tighten, bringing his orgasm closer and Sehun tighten up in response. Junmyeon finally sucked Sehun’s blood off Jongdae’s finger with teeth and too much tongue, releasing it and licking his lips.

‘Hyung!’ cried Sehun. ‘Please--!’ He was trembling with exertion and desire, desperate for touch, desperate to come, desperate for pain from one and love from the other.

Jongdae closed his eyes and dropped his head to Sehun’s scapula, feeling the sweat on his skin, then turned his face and dragged his tongue the length of one the long cuts, licking up to Sehun’s nape as Sehun shuddered and clenched around him.

‘Touch him,’ Jongdae rasped, feeling his own orgasm building with Sehun panting and keening, squeezing tighter and hotter around his cock, milking him. ‘Make Sehunnie come.’ Junmyeon gripped Sehun’s cock and Jongdae’s dick kicked deep inside Sehun. Sehun let out wet, breathy sobs of relief at finally getting friction on his dick.. Between the firm jerks of Junmyeon's fist and hard, driving thrusts of Jongdae's fat cock, Sehun’s brain was wrapped in a thick layer of cottony bliss.

Jongdae pressed Sehun’s face into Junmyeon's shoulder, then drilled his hips faster, liquid heat collecting in his guts. He spit into his other palm and shoved it under Sehun, grasping Junmyeon’s dick.

‘Shit,’ Junmyeon hissed, jerking in surprise and pleasure. Sehun was openly crying now because he was so fucking on edge. Junmyeon grabbed Sehun and kissed him again, just to deny Jongdae the satisfaction of seeing his face when he came. He breathed in all Sehun’s gorgeous, filthy sounds, and imagined he tasted blood as he licked into Sehun’s mouth.

Sehun came with a yell, and Jongdae slammed his cock in as far as it would go just to feel Sehun lose it violently around him. Jongdae's hips stuttered when he came, and he stifled a wail by digging his teeth into Sehun's shoulder. The feel of Sehun’s hot come hitting his stomach and cock pushed Junmyeon over the edge, head thrown back and hips jerking, breathing quick and wheezing.

‘That's my good boys,’ Jongdae whispered, more proud and affectionate than condescending. With a wet kiss to Sehun’s shoulder, Jongdae rolled his hips back and pulled out with a sigh then gently lowered Sehun on top of their leader. Jongdae flopped on the other side of the bed, smiling to himself and licking some of Junmyeon’s come from his hand.

Sehun lay in a heap between them, slowly getting his breath under control. Junmyeon hummed and gathered him in, and, being mindful of the cuts, pressed them together. They lay on the bed for a bit, Junmyeon carefully wrapped around a sleeping Sehun, watching Jongdae as though there were answers written on his skin. 

‘I guess I’ll get going,’ Jongdae said as he stood, revealing his chest and hands smeared with Sehun’s blood. Junmyeon was too drained to feel queasy.

‘You know where to find me, hyung,’ Jongdae said with a wink, grabbing his shirt and walking out. Junmyeon pet through Sehun’s hair and reminded himself to order his baby’s favorite delivery.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
